That One Fic Where They Kissed, With Drinks
by Overlord Kurama
Summary: Why hadn’t they thought to use at least one pair of clothes as a makeshift bed, instead of saving Roxis’ overcoat as a blanket and throwing the rest around the room as decoration? Oh, right, they... weren’t drunk. Roxis/Vayne.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mana Khemia, the epilogues would be longer. Three guesses whose I would make the longest, and the first two don't count.

**Summary: **_Why hadn't they thought to use at least one pair of clothes as a makeshift bed, instead of saving Roxis' overcoat as a blanket and throwing the rest around the room as decoration? Oh, right, they… weren't drunk. Roxis/Vayne._

**Author's Note: **If anything, this is meant to be a parody of those 'hoshitIsleptwithmybestfriendatthatpartylastnight' yaoi fics. …Why am I writing this cliché thing exactly? I have no idea. Because they're, um, not underage. Haha. Don't take this too seriously, honestly; I really want you to remember this fic for its title description, for that's really all you need to know about it.

**That One Fic Where They Kissed, With Drinks**

There were times Roxis wished he was well-acquainted enough with alcohol to use it as an excuse for his worst behavior. Yelled at a teacher for a C and for forgetting his name? Recovering from a hangover. Punched out Tony Eisler on his visiting day? Tony pointed out the hangover. Very sorry. His head was killing him that day, and he was very easily irritated. Like the time when he snapped at that girl for commenting on his hair. Another hangover.

Slept with Vayne Aurelius during their graduation party?

No, he was… completely… sober.

Roxis groaned.

Yes, this was one of those times.

His back was killing him. That probably had something to do with passing out on the stone-cold cobble floor… naked. Why hadn't they thought to use at least one pair of their clothes as a makeshift bed, instead of saving Roxis' overcoat as a blanket and throwing the rest around the room as decoration?

Oh, right, they… weren't drunk.

So why _hadn't _they?

A little groan came from his side, calling for attention. Vayne was clinging to his arm, still sleeping, and once Roxis looked over at him, he decided to make himself even more noticeable by pressing his cheek against his temporary pillow.

Aww.

At least Vayne was warm… and quite cuddly. His slightly smaller body was curled close to Roxis, an intimacy he was certain Vayne had maintained the entire night.

What part of the night was spent sleeping, anyway. They _had _been at it for awhile.

Damn horny bastard.

Damn horny bastard for making _him_ an equally horny bastard.

It hadn't exactly been hard--well, hard things were involved, but as to how _those _came about, over and over, Roxis remembered very clearly how much Vayne had moaned, particularly fond of saying "Roxis" and "_please_", or both at the same time, with increasing frequency and insistence--while still somehow managing to keep his voice in that low, wispy, panting… _maddening_…

Oh, yes, he remembered _that. _

He remembered wanting to make Vayne scream. And he remembered succeeding.

Also very clearly.

No, he definitely wasn't drunk then.

_Dammit._

Vayne shifted a little. Like this, peacefully asleep and affectionately nestled close, with a few nuzzles to Roxis' arm from time to time, he looked very much the innocent Roxis had known him to be until last night. It was cute…

But it was also a lie.

The stupid, sappy smile creeping onto Roxis' face was quickly shoved down by a scowl. Vayne Aurelius was _not_ innocent--last night was proof of that, and was entirely _his fault._

_**Do you realize how childish you sound right now? **_The Mana of Light drawled amusedly. _**And here I thought losing your virginity meant you finally grew up.**_

Roxis' face burned--but the Mana (disturbingly) knew everything that happened! He held to his case. Vayne had kissed him first, and that shove off the deep end was from _his_ hands. Mouth. Tongue. _Legs…_

He shivered.

All. His. Fault. Really, how could he have expected Roxis not to respond to all of… all of _that?_

_**You hate him, remember?**_

'_Did I not make it obvious, even to him, that that was not… entirely the case anymore?' _

Well, in his own way, he had. And, in more unwilling and debauched ways, he had, and if Vayne had been completely oblivious to those lapses, he would have felt relieved.

Catching your would-be rival staring at your ass wasn't exactly the most romantic way to find out they didn't hate you, after all.

… Perhaps he should have been more obvious. Not noticing these things would explain why Vayne had acted the way he did. Oblivious fool... But Roxis wasn't entirely sure if he regretted his own subtleties.

The kiss--and the sex--_had_ been incredible.

_**Oho! I'm so proud of you.**_

'_Yes. I remember your squeals of joy.' _A laugh, and Roxis grimaced at the sound. He wouldn't have been surprised if it seriously had been squealing as Vayne had kissed him, or at the very least smirking in that annoyingly triumphant way its lupine face was strangely capable of. Last night had probably made the Mana's entire year of torment worthwhile.

It might have even made Roxis' year.

… Fine, it _did_ make his year.

But it wasn't as though he… planned to graduate like that…

He hadn't even expected there to be a graduation party after the ceremony, but that surprise had, of course, been Flay's idea. More surprising was the approval he'd been given to go along with it. They simply had to keep it in their workshop ("I wouldn't have it any other way, Madame." Roxis envisioned Flay saying with a slight sob in his throat), keep the noise and explosions (Jess had nervously giggled) down, and they could (must) invite the other graduates.

Half-heartedly Roxis went to join the revelry. He remembered feeling slightly torn as he approached the familiar workshop door; he had thought he already said his goodbyes to it. Just seeing it made him hesitant to leave, but at the same time, he was eager to get out into the world as an alchemist with his shiny new license. He feared stepping through that door would fill him with too much nostalgia and too many regrets to leave the workshop again, and leave it happily.

But he went, if only to settle his final goodbyes with a bang. He supposed that was what Flay had wanted…

A goodbye with a bang and cocktails.

Roxis seriously doubted Flay had gotten permission for _those_. He also seriously doubted anyone cared, because everyone was toasting, laughing, and asking Pamela-the-ghost-turned-barmaid to bring them more drinks. It was rather heartwarming how even strangers united only by grade could laugh with one another and wish each other well like they were all old friends.

He remembered being pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug by Flay, who told him to continue proving himself as a man, lest he begin to think Roxis would soften with the years from too much research. Roxis snorted as best he could while nearly asphyxiated, and, after prying the giant off, told him not to worry, and to start wearing a helmet, because his justice-filled numbskull would probably be the first thing villains aimed for.

He remembered Jess offering him cake--which he politely declined. She smiled mysteriously, took a bite of the cake herself, and said he was missing out on the finest culinary masterpiece she had ever created... And the first that was completely harmless, Nikki had added. The beastgirl nearly mauled him for a hug as Flay had, and she was talking so fast and squeezing so tight that he still wasn't quite sure what she had told him, other than "me and Jess are gonna be staying in…" somewhere, and, "you should visit…" sometime, and, "you should…" something about Vayne.

He remembered Pamela giddily offering him another cocktail as she glided past him, and though he tried to point out the nearly untouched one already in his hand, she had snatched it away and replaced it with a full glass, complete with pink umbrella and little island float in the middle.

He vaguely remembered a tiny pink turtle sitting on top of that island.

"It's prettier." She said as explanation when he looked up at her with a raised brow. Why was the turtle pink? "You should have prettier things, Roxis~ It would suit you so much better!"

And then she was drifting away, giggling again like she knew some sort of secret as she placed her ghostly hands on the shoulders of a rather solemn Anna. Roxis had stared after her in confusion then, but in retrospect, he suddenly had a vague suspicion of what she had been implying, especially as he remembered what she said next.

"But since you're such a party-pooper like Anna here, maybe you should go find Vayne to join your mopey party! He's up _there _sulking, and just won't come down…"

That had been said with a much too big smile, and had been concluded with a much too innocent giggle, one that Roxis remembered shuddering at.

He remembered being surprised to actually find Vayne sitting alone at the loft, a bright red cocktail being pensively stirred in his hands.

"Why aren't you down there?" Roxis asked when Vayne didn't immediately take notice of him, and Vayne jerked his head up to smile sheepishly--sadly, he soon realized. "Why are you up here?" Vayne quipped, gently. Roxis exhaled a scoff.

"Because, being the 'party-pooper' I am, I was delegated to look for you."

Vayne let out a laugh. "You're not a party-pooper."

"I tried not to be. Apparently the effort went unnoticed."

Vayne's smile became more at ease, but his eyes reflected a strange sadness Roxis found he could not face directly. Those eyes were… precisely why he feared the regrets that would haunt him when he came here. There were quite a few words he'd meant to tell Vayne, but he figured they and all their uneasiness would best be left unsaid… at least, for now. This didn't seem like the time or the place. So he let his own eyes fall to the people below them, the faces he could look at and regret nothing.

"They're waiting for you, you know."

"I know. I've said my goodbyes already. I don't want to say anymore… not tonight."

"Ah."

A pause. There was a small clinking of glass.

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

Vayne's whisper was… strangely deafening. Roxis' chest tightened, painfully.

"It… wouldn't be likely." Roxis said slowly. There was more he had planned to say after that: "Not normally. But I meant what I said--I'm going to follow you until I win."

But not even that promise could make it out of his mouth for a second time. When Roxis brought his eyes back to the other boy's face, his voice died in his throat--he saw sad resignation there, words on the lips and eyes that had haunted him even in sleep. They seemed to say,

"Roxis, you already won."

Yet the expression was only on his face for a moment--it quickly transformed into something else, something Roxis belatedly realized must have been determination. At the time, he only registered a crash, and glass, clinking and sparkling all over the floor.

And then Vayne was suddenly far too close, close enough for Roxis to see his eyelashes, silver tipped things that fluttered like tiny wings for a moment before his eyes were tightly clenched shut, tighter than the hold Vayne had thrown on him; and Roxis remembered thinking Vayne's lips were strangely soft, and so, so warm, enough so their heat quickly spread across Roxis' face and flooded up the rest of him. It was not a chaste kiss, as he might have expected--Vayne was soon pressing the heat of his body closer, feverishly closer, and he shoved his tongue inside Roxis' mouth the second he tried to gasp, trying to taste everything he could. It was as though he meant to cram as much feeling as possible in one kiss before he was pushed away.

Except Roxis didn't push him away, but Vayne's little mouth so avidly _attacking _his own was just too much for him to think of any sort of response at first; all he _could_ think of for the first several seconds was, _'Vayne is kissing me why is he doing that how is he--gods, where did he learn how to kiss?'_

Roxis hoped he hadn't… experimented with anyone beforehand. Especially not Flay. Oh gods, not _Flay. _The thought was enough to elicit a growl in the back of his throat and make him possessively seize Vayne in a much fiercer kiss than what the other boy had already slammed against his mouth, and when Vayne let out a startled noise and jerked against Roxis in shock, one kiss turned into two, and then three, and then five, and by the end of the night, nigh uncountable.

Of course, Roxis wasn't exactly keeping count by the fifth--by that time he was more concerned about finding somewhere more private, preferably where there was less chance of Pamela, Flay, _Muppy, _or someone equally nosy climbing up the ladder and catching them. Vayne… was getting a little loud. He would really rather be the only audience to that.

Now, as he looked down at Vayne's neck, Roxis realized that he had left at least five blaring signs of his proud ownership of that ticket, and he remembered very, _very_ clearly how Vayne had mewled for each one.

Nope. Not drunk. Not even tipsy. And he doubted Vayne had been either.

_**You would have tasted the alcohol.**_

Right, he wouldn't have tasted quite so… sweet.

The Mana laughed.

For the second time that morning, Roxis groaned.

He wondered how many other students had gotten drunk and accidentally slept with their friends. Or ambiguous love interests. Or strangers. Or teachers, gods forbid. For some reason he doubted anyone did; instead he had a slightly foreboding feeling that he and Vayne were the only ones who succumbed to… non-alcoholic urges. That were not accidental.

Of all the students there, of all the people in their workshop, _they_ were suddenly the irresponsible ones.

The shame, how it burned.

It wasn't as though he regretted the sex, exactly; what he did regret was where they ended up doing it (the dusty empty classroom no one thought to use or inspect--seriously, could that get any more sleazy?), and maybe--definitely--regretted how his feelings for Vayne had finally come out almost like… like a wanton one night stand. Except… without the copious amounts of alcohol, without one of them bursting into tears, and without the slurred flirting.

He guessed it was own fault, for being unable to Spit It Out in a way that didn't culminate in the (_**blissful**_) release of years-long sexual tension.

But it was only _partially _his fault! Roxis was sure he and Vayne would have coexisted relatively peacefully with their subtext, and if Vayne hadn't gotten desperate and paranoid, they would have done just that. They had managed all throughout their school years, after all, even when Roxis began to suspect his competitive obsession was turning not-quite-innocent, and even when he suspected that Vayne was developing a small crush on him.

Well… It wasn't exactly 'small'. And his obsession had turned even less innocent… if… possible.

_**Exactly. You would have 'managed'… But traveling together? Alone? The sexual tension would have been even more unbearable.**_

… Blasted creature had a point.

_**I know I do.**_

Roxis could have sworn it started _cackling._

"Quiet!" He gritted out, annoyed enough to forget to keep the phrase in his thoughts. Ironically, it was loud enough to wake Vayne. As the silver-haired boy opened his eyes, the sunlight chose that exact moment to bathe him with warm white that made his hair, skin, and wide blues practically _shimmer_. Part of Roxis thought his Mana grabbed the sunbeams and purposely turned them into a spotlight.

The rest of him thought that Vayne was undeniably beautiful, especially with the smile that lifted his lips when his eyes caught sight of him.

"Good morning."

"Good… morning."

"We…" He yawned, and Roxis had to stifle the overbearing urge to call it adorable, "…should get our things, shouldn't we?"

"…Yes. That shouldn't take very long for you."

"Right… I just need to find Sulpher, really. But what about you?"

"I need to gather the books I plan to take home for research. You'll have to help me with that, and with carrying them, of course."

And Vayne's smile became so brilliant Roxis stupidly thought he could light up the room on his own, like that. Vaguely, he wondered if he should feel disturbed--he was turning into a… a lovesick poet, and this wasn't even the first time; he had thought considerably sappier things about the boy before. He wondered how bad _Vayne's _thoughts were…

"I'd be happy to…"

But he couldn't quite muster up the shame now; maybe he didn't really mind that much.

Vayne didn't seem to mind in the least…

"Then let's not waste any more time here. We can stare lovingly at each other later." Roxis realized how much he was smiling back, his face almost hurt, and Vayne's pretty smile widened as he laughed.

"Maybe in a better place, too."

"Yes, preferably a bed."

It was strange, how casual they were after all the weight of last night. Neither their setting nor situation were ideal--Roxis would almost think to describe both as obscene, but despite that, it was obvious their seeming one night stand definitely… was not going to be a one night stand.

And… perhaps it was even necessary. If Vayne hadn't done anything, they might have gone through several maddening years before even reaching this point. His recklessness had saved them, Roxis supposed. It had proven that--aside from Vayne being not-innocent--they would certainly be traveling together as fellow alchemists-slash-lovers, and any doubts Vayne may have had about this were soundly put to rest.

It had also proven that they would be doing this again. And again. And… again. In more places than this classroom.

_**Yes. Yes. Yes.**_

The Mana of Light was quite literally cackling, but this time Roxis managed to ignore it as Vayne stood up to gather the remains of his clothes from the corners and chairs. For several minutes, he was wandering around blissfully naked while precariously climbing and bending over desks…

"Roxis, where did you throw my shirt…?"

_**The morning is beautiful, isn't it?**_

'_Yes. …Yes. Yes.'_

So… maybe Roxis was glad he hadn't been drunk after all.


End file.
